Ipod Shuffle Drabble
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Yes, another one. The Princess/OC (OFC) Set in Fable 3. Femslash, yuri, etc.


What's this? Yet another IPod Shuffle? Why of course, my lovelies, I do so enjoy them. And I hope you all enjoy this one as much as I!

 **GenericPageBreak**

Pairing: The Princess/Dragon (My OC for everything)

Universe: Fable 3

Rating: T

Warning: Femslash, yuri, whatever you want to call it, probably language and some sexual implications. You know, the works.

 **GenericPageBreak**

 **1\. Song: May It Be by Celtic Woman**

I believed in her. More than I had ever believed in any other cause, in any other person in my life, I believed in her. She was, perhaps, the strongest person I knew. Somehow, she could bring hope into even the most hopeless situation. She inspired loyalty and trust, and more importantly, she worked to be deserving of that loyalty and that trust, she truly worked for the greater good of her people. She put those who followed her above herself, and I knew that she would always be like this. She would always do what was best for those she cared about, and those she cared about included every single citizen of Albion.

That is why she will be a better monarch than Logan could ever be. That is why I know, without a doubt, that she will be victorious when she goes to claim the throne. That is why she has the support of an entire nation even though she is not yet ruler of that nation. She is our beloved princess, and we will all back her, I especially, in her road to rule. As I have said, I have complete faith in her.

 **2\. Song: Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes**

She was off limits for so many reasons. First of all, she's basically the leader and avatar of the Bowerstone resistance, and there's typically rules against relationships like this between first in commands and the lower ranking subordinates, whether they are written or unsaid. Plus, if we both manage to survive through the rebellion to see her seated on the throne of Albion, well that's a whole different situation and another very big reason as to why we should not and cannot work.

Still... As much as people have said that to me, as much as I have tried to rationalize things, to myself and to her... She's repeatedly told me it's not nearly as big of a deal as I and everyone else seem to think it is, and the second she takes hold of my hand, the second her lips meet mine, I forget my carefully considered reasons and give in. And the way that she keeps me so close to her on the battlefield, ready to keep me safe if necessary but just as willing to let my fight for myself and do my own thing, protective but never overbearing... Well, suffice to say, whether it is right or wrong, it seems like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

 **3\. Song: Anywhere by Evanescence**

It was a nice thought. The idea that we just pack up, leave and never have to deal with any of the delicate issues and whatnot that we had to deal with as the Queen and and Queen-Consort of Albion, with all of the pettiness of the nobles and Reaver, the worst of the lot. With the nearly complete lack of privacy and the pressuring that the Queen must have a blood heir to continue the royal line, so that the kingdom will be able to continue in the peace and prosperity that it is experiencing under the benevolent guiding hand of my wife. There were some days when I missed with all of my being the days of secrecy in the Bowerstone sewers, fighting with the resistance against Logan and then fighting with the royal army against the dark force that came to destroy us. In spite of the constant secrecy, hiding and hardships, those were a much simpler time for me. I knew exactly where I stood in the kingdom, and there was a definite overall goal, something that needed to be defended at all costs against the obvious villain who needed to be stopped. Now, there were no black and white answers, no pre-determined good guys and bad guys, it all consisted of varying shades of gray.

But, despite the confusion, the frustration, the caged feelings, I would not run from this. I couldn't. My lover is too faithful to her country to ever consider it, and I love her too much to ever leave her to carry the burden alone. We would care for and rule our country together through whatever prosperous or hard times it experienced, and we would rule it together.

 **4\. Song: Taking Over Me by Evanescence**

I stared in the small looking glass, silently praying that I was just imagining looking paler than usual, that the darkening of my irises was just me being paranoid and imagining changes that weren't actually happening. But I had a feeling that that wasn't all that it was. I could still feel the chilling grasp around my throat, the stinging blackness that stole my vision as the creature stole the life right out of my body. We had defeated Logan, he was no longer in power, which I forced myself to be satisfied with despite the fact that every thought that I had ever had of knocking him off of the throne involved his death as a small payment for all of the suffering he had caused the people he was supposed to protect. But that was irrelevant now, and I couldn't deny the fact that my Queen's decision to spare her brother's life in exchange for the support of his personal army was probably what was best for the kingdom, even if many of the citizens couldn't see it as such. We needed all the help that we could get to stop the darkness. The very darkness that I could feel in the pit of my stomach no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

I could only hope that it wasn't permanent, that I was just imagining everything, but I couldn't deny the fact that my thoughts were growing darker and more hopeless and sinister with every day that the darkness drew closer. All I could do was try to fight it as best I could, keep my head clear, do what I could to help defend the kingdom and trust that my lover would be able to handle anything that could happen, that the darkness wouldn't be able to triumph over me in the end, and that if it ever did, that she would be able to do what she had to to stop me from hurting anyone.

 **5\. Song: One World by Celtic Woman**

It makes me sick. Absolutely sick. How all of those soldiers and blue blooded aristocracy can live in such luxury while so many are dying of hunger and cold on the streets. How they can just walk past starving, begging children without even looking at them when everyone can see their overstuffed coin purses hanging from their side.

The woman in front of me is of the aristocracy. She is the wretched king of Albion's sister. Somehow, though, she is not like any of the others. The shocked, horrified look in her eyes as she looks on the poverty tells me that she had no idea what was going on down in this part of the, but the steel that quickly hardens within her gaze is not of indifference but of determination. She is going to help her people or she will die trying. She is someone who can, perhaps, be trusted with the throne, someone who will keep her promises and save her people if it takes her entire reign. A woman I can pledge my loyalty to, knowing that she will not abuse it.

 **6\. Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

Keeping up morale is more than a little difficult. Tomorrow is the day. The day when the darkness is going to come, to try to destroy this kingdom and everything in it. I can still feel it in my chest. The pit of darkness swirling and storming, trying to pull me in the direction of the approaching darkness, to rejoin its ilk as soon as possible. I don't know if I'll be able to control it when it finally arrives. I don't know what it will do to me... Or what it might make me do instead.

"Hey, just relax, okay?" How she knew I was still awake as she slipped into bed behind me, I won't know. Regardless, the arms that wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back so that I was cradled against her chest. It was only as I instinctively relaxed into her warmth that I realised that I was fully tense and shaking. "It's all going to be okay. The army of Albion is the best in the world, and the biggest. We'll be able to defeat this evil easily, and then we'll finally be able to enjoy a time of peace." She placed a kiss on the back of my neck, "And I'll finally be able to claim you as mine properly. Alright? So just don't worry, I'll take care of this country, and I will definitely take care of you." As much as I wanted to explain that that wasn't the exact problem, I couldn't find the words, and soon enough I simply fell into a restless sleep curled up against her.

 **7\. Song: Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace**

"Don't you dare give up, do you hear me?!" The voice seemed familiar, but it sounded as if it was very distant, or as if I was hearing it from underwater. Darkness swirled, hissing and crackling around me as I tried and failed to move the body that I could only faintly feel.

"You're better than this, and you know it." The first sensation I could sense came in the form of a light pressure against my lips. The darkness around me leapt as soon as I felt the pressure, hissing louder and suddenly seeming almost threatened. The pressure left for a moment and the darkness rejoiced in the small victory.

"All you have to do is keep fighting it." The pressure returned and retreated in short bursts between words, each time the darkness retreating just a little farther, sensation returning and the voice becoming more discernable each time.

"Come on, you have to do this for me. Push this beast out of you and come back to me, alright?" This time the pressure returned and stayed firm. It was then that I felt the arms around me and the darkness finally cleared from my vision. It was then that I finally recognized the person kissing me as none other than my princess. As the love that I felt for her rushed back to me, the darkness screamed and an urge overtook me. I pushed myself out of the queen's grasp and fell to the ground, retching and gagging on the darkness as it rush in disgusting slimy trails out of my mouth and out of me for good.

 **8\. Song: There You Are by Martina McBride**

Every time I turn around... There you are. Like an guardian angel always watching over me, whenever I need you, you're always there. Even in a crowded room, the light that you radiate always calls to me and comforts me. I could never feel alone when you're around. You're simply too wonderful. So wonderful, I sometimes forget to breathe, but then there you are, patiently and amusedly reminding me that I, too, need air to live.

No one else has ever made me feel so safe, so protected. No one has ever made me feel as if I was precious and loved completely. They say that no one is perfect, and while that may be perfect, I must say, you come pretty close. Certainly, you're perfect for me at least. The earth to my moon, the light in my darkness, everything I could ever need in another, there you are.

 **9\. Song: Siuil A Run (Walk My Love) Celtic Woman**

One thing that I didn't expect was the love of the odd, quirky little dances that she was fond of. I expected a waltz. What I got was completely different. There were very few slow songs involved in any of the balls the queen hosted, as per requested. Mostly, I could do nothing but follow my queen and wife's lead as she pulled me around the floor, lifts and spins and dancing all melding into one odd rhythm that I fell into easily once I stopped thinking so hard about it and let myself merely be with my love.

 **10\. I Can Hear The Bells from Hairspray**

The day after the great battle, there was a great celebration. People kingdom wide feasted and laughed and danced and rejoiced in the fact that they were all alive. The castle was no exception to this rule of celebration, and it was completely open to any citizen of Albion who wanted to attend. At dusk, my Queen finally made the announcement.

"Good citizens, if I may have your attention," Her voice carried easily across the courtyard, even over the noise of the party, and the crowd hushed to listen to what their beloved queen had to say, "I have an announcement to make, finally, one that will probably not surprise most of you as we've not exactly made a secret of it." She turned and gesture for me to join her on the balcony as whispers broke out, each one anticipating what they thought this announcement might be.

"I have been waiting for this moment even longer than I've been on the throne of Albion, so forgive me for being overly straightforward, but here it is. This woman," She slid an arm around my waist and pulled me towards her, "Has promised herself to me before this crisis was made known, and I have promised myself to her. Now that this crisis is completely over, I am proud to formally announce that this is my fiance and I have every intention of marrying her immediately." The crowd roared, cheering and clapping at the joyous announcement as I blushed. She held up her other hand to beg their attention for a moment longer and after a second, the crowded quieted once more.

"As such, you and everyone you know are all invited to the wedding tomorrow." And without another word, she pulled me away from the balcony as the crowd cheered and celebrated even louder than before. I was too shocked to even protest as we were immediately accosted by the irritated royal events planner, who was rather unhappy with the queen for giving him less than a day's warning to prepare for the royal wedding. Of course, as the bride, I really think I should be the one complaining about the short notice, but I chose to simply keep my mouth shut on the matter.

 **End**

This one has been sitting half finished in my incomplete folder for quite some time. Finally got around to finishing it, obviously.

As always, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is much appreciated if you wanted to give some, and hopefully I will see you in another fic. Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
